


No Greater Love

by empathalitis, timeandteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Hannibal, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual discussion of cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal (TV) References, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal Rising References, Hannibal has a very sexy voice and Will likey, Hannibal kills a man, Hannibal saves Will Graham, Hannibal thoroughly enjoys teasing his murderous mongoose, Hurt/Comfort, Implied (Future) Cannibalism, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Missionary Position, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, PWP masquerading as something with plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Protective Hannibal, Protective Hannibal (if you squint), Rimming, Tags Are Hard, Top Hannibal, Tumblr Prompt, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is a Cannibal by proxy, all par for the course with these two, and talks a lot during sex, brief flashback with reference to beheading, sensorial, thanks for the katana Aunt Murasaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/pseuds/empathalitis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A formidable prey. A hunt gone awry. After a close encounter nearly costs Will his life, Hannibal takes the time to savor what he could have lost. </p><p>
  <em>A study in pleasure through taste, touch, sight, scent and sound.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/gifts).



> Well, here it is. An extremely slow-paced, entirely self-indulgent snapshot of our favorite Murder Husbands. Originally written in RP format, so apologies if it reads a bit wonky. Inspired by [this](http://mongoosesandshatteredteacups.tumblr.com/post/139880411255/howishughdancyevenpossible-summermint-i-so) post.

Few were as brutal as the Chesapeake Ripper _–_ Will knew of this brutality firsthand; knew that he too possessed his own brand of righteous violence.

He was well aware that there was no chasing the high he’d felt _that_ night, when they’d taken down their prey together and brought an end to the Dragon’s reign. The rapture he’d experienced could not be manufactured; not faked or fabricated...only _felt,_ driven by adrenaline and instinct. He wanted to feel that again.

Will knew he only had to ask.

Hannibal had taught him how to be more animal than man, refining his fierce capabilities and sharpening his urges to a deadly point. They had learned quickly that they were far more lethal side-by-side than they could ever be apart, and it became their natural modus operandi as they stalked, hunted, and killed as one.

Their most recent target had been a calculated risk. This was _big_ game. Something best left to the experienced hunter, but Will had grown anxious to take the lead. His appetite depended entirely on the worthiness of their quarry, and their selection had been worthy indeed. Will’s blood burned hot at the notion of snuffing out such filth. Hannibal had no qualms. In all of his curiosity and pride, he could not deny him.

Due to the impressive size and strength of their subject, they not only expected to take him on jointly...they had no choice but to do so. Perhaps they’d grown too cocky, too careless from where they rested comfortably at the top of the food chain. Perhaps they had underestimated their prey and overestimated their own abilities, even when combined. Or perhaps it was simply karma catching up to them – but the hunt had nearly cost them their lives. If it had been solely his life at risk, Hannibal would not have batted an eyelash. The thought of his own death did not concern him in the slightest.

The thought of Will’s filled him with a fear he’d never known before.

All it took was _one_ mistake, one small miscalculation. In their eager sport they had overlooked that the desperate will to live could be present in even the most vile of beings. The threat of danger was a powerful motivator, often leading to unpredictable and unprecedented results _–_ ones they could not have anticipated. Will could play it all back in his mind, moving pictures flashing brightly behind his eyelids...

 _A strangled shout. The sharp, metallic stench of blood in his nostrils. Their prey was formidable, surprising them with his resilience. Despite numerous stab wounds he had managed to gain the upper hand, incapacitating Hannibal with a surge of brutal strength. A power struggle ensued as their game turned his sights to Will, and in an instant they were both thrown to the ground. The man straddled Will, crushing him beneath his weight and wrenching the blade from his hand. With Will disarmed, their target_ _–_ _a victim no longer_ _–_ _struggled to slice into his would-be-killer’s throat. A test of might as Will fought the slow drag of the knife’s edge, cutting into his palms where he tried to ease the pressure. He cried out as the blade drew a bloody line across his neck, and Will couldn’t stay like this for long. But Hannibal had recovered, and out of the corner of his eye he watched him retrieve Murasaki’s katana_ _– in an instant,_ _like the samurais of old, he decapitated their prey in a single, powerful stroke._

_The man’s body collapsed lifelessly onto Will, the gory stump of his neck spraying him with fresh venous and arterial blood. Will bled only minimally from the wound at his throat, just centimeters away from nicking his carotid. He shut his eyes in relief._

_If not for Hannibal, he would have been killed._

Hannibal had not said a word as he helped Will from underneath their prey. He had not spoken as they showered, washing themselves clean of the carnage. He hadn't made a sound as he treated Will’s scratches, scrapes and the lacerations to his palms.

Now he carefully bandaged the cut at Will’s throat with a square of thick gauze, using medical tape to secure it in place. The silence between them seemed so loud _–_ nothing but white noise; a deafening static inside of Will’s head. He felt cold and empty, wanted to reach out to touch, _feel_ something and know that it was real. That it was there. He wanted to pin Hannibal to the floor, crawl over his body and press against him _so_ close, feel them breathing in tandem and the heat of each other's skin.

It was supposed to have been _his_ kill, but their victim had earned _Hannibal’s_ fury, _his_ wrath instead. There was no surviving Hannibal Lecter when he shed his person-suit...not unless he mercifully, by some gracious act of his own accordance, chose to spare your life. So far only Will had ever been awarded that mercy.

Despite all of Hannibal’s guidance, he was not as seasoned as the Ripper...and when the tables had turned, Will simply hadn’t been prepared.

And he did not know what to say now. They sat at the edge of Hannibal’s bed, naked but for the plush towels tied around their waists. Illuminated by the bedside lamp, Hannibal finished tending to him with sure and steady hands, and the sentiment was not lost on Will. For as brutal as he was, as savage and cruel, Hannibal also possessed a gentleness that went far beyond a doctor's healing touch. The dichotomy was baffling.

“So that was...close,” Will tried, but Hannibal did not look amused. For once he could not tell _what_ Hannibal was feeling, a barrage of indistinguishable emotions roiling underneath the surface of a placid lake. “We’ll get a few good meals out of him, but there’s a fair amount of fat to trim off.”

Will sighed and rolled a stiff shoulder, wincing at the pain. Slowly, _carefully_ , he tilted his head back, testing the give of the bandage at his neck. Hannibal had been very thorough with his care of him. _He_ wanted to take care of _Hannibal._ Will knew that despite his prowess, Hannibal had sustained his own injuries – the worst of which included a heavy blow to the head, rendering him unconscious. He reached out to run his fingers through Hannibal’s still-damp hair, gently feeling along his scalp for swelling. Will wondered if he was disappointed in his failure.

“...I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to show you what you’d awakened in me,” he whispered. He met Hannibal’s gaze with searching eyes. “I wanted to make you proud, but I became a liability. It won’t happen again. You _could’ve_ _–_ ” But Will could not bear the thought. He’d never meant to botch up so badly; never meant to put their lives in danger. “I’m sorry. Thank you, Hannibal.”  

Hannibal reached for the hand atop his head, wrapping his fingers around Will's wrist – feeling the man's pulse thrumming against his fingers. He pulled his hand down gently, eyes fixed on Will’s the whole time. The thought that he could have died, that Hannibal would never see those beautiful eyes looking at him again was...unacceptable. Unimaginable.

Words would ease the ache but not heal the wound, and Hannibal yearned to pull Will close and feel his heart beating against his own. He brought Will's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, letting his lips brush lightly across his skin. He didn't say anything, not yet. Will could have died, that was all he could think of, all that echoed within the walls of his mind. It was _paralyzing_. He could have lost him, and how was he supposed to cope with that? He couldn't imagine his life without Will Graham.

Sighing, Hannibal pressed his lips to the pulse point on Will's wrist, moving his own fingers out of the way and closing his eyes.

"I _am_ proud of you, Will," Hannibal said finally, his breath hot against the soft skin of Will's wrist. His gaze met Will's again, and without releasing his grip he placed his free hand on the back of Will's head. "I've always been proud of you," he continued, slowly leaning in to brush Will's lips with his own. “You’ve done nothing to warrant apology. Surely you know you needn't prove yourself to me...”

Will watched Hannibal with half-lidded eyes, blood rushing south at each loving press of his lips. He was eager to reciprocate, the tension finally breaking with the reassurance he'd been seeking. It was sweet and easy, and everything seemed to shrink down to this, to the both of them. The rest of the world faded quietly into the ether, time suspended in a single tender moment.

As Hannibal's lips caressed Will's softly, he couldn't stop thinking about how he could have lost this, how he could be alone in this room right now if he had failed in protecting Will. How he could be alone in this house that would cease to be a home. The thought came with a twinge of pain, and he finally let go of Will's wrist to wrap his arm around him and pull him closer. Somehow it still wasn't enough, still didn't bring him any solace even though Will was no longer in danger.

Burying his hand in damp, dark curls, Hannibal traced Will’s lips softly with the tip of his tongue, slowly sliding it into Will's mouth – warm, wet, real. Will was alive and here in his arms, responding to his kisses, and Hannibal knew that having him like this was the only thing that would comfort him. Will unraveled into the sensual kiss, moaning at the slow, hot slide of Hannibal's tongue. He flicked his own teasingly into Hannibal's mouth, reveling in the sweet taste of him _–_ any pain he may have felt gradually melting away. _God_ , it was so good. If things had gone differently, if he'd died tonight, he would miss this most of all.

Bringing his bandaged hands to cup Hannibal's face, Will held him like he’d lost him, like he'd never let go. It wasn't desperate, not quite, but it was...longing. He pulled away to breathe hotly against Hannibal's cheek.

"So I take it you're not angry," he panted, taking in the scent of Hannibal's skin. "I should have been the one to kill him. I wouldn't have made it quick." Will did not give Hannibal the chance to speak, leaning in to claim his mouth instead. His tongue slid languorously over Hannibal's, teasing, tasting. He captured Hannibal’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently, a low growl rising from his throat. "I would have made him regret ever touching you," he hissed. Will pulled Hannibal down with him as he fell back against the bed, landing softly among the large, luxurious cushions.

"I would have done the same," Hannibal said as he lay on top of Will, and the only thing between them were the towels around their waists. "But saving your life was more important. I couldn't risk it," he muttered against the delicate curve of Will’s mouth. He kissed him again, and it was his turn to softly bite and suck on Will's lower lip. He very slowly rolled his hips against Will's to get some friction for his growing erection, groaning at the small waves of pleasure that ran through his body.

Pulling back from Will's lips, Hannibal pressed a kiss to his jaw, then to the pulse point on the side of his neck. "Your life and well being are my highest priorities," he confessed, his voice low and deep. He nipped lovingly at the skin beneath Will's jaw, feeling the pulse of his carotid and appreciating it now more than ever. _Alive_ , he thought, moving to place open-mouthed kisses along Will's throat, relishing in the taste of him.

Hannibal slowly made his way down to Will's chest, letting his breath caress the smoothness of his skin just before his lips had the honor. He pressed a kiss right over his heart.

“But no, I'm not angry," Hannibal continued, lifting his head to look into Will's eyes. He rested his hand on Will's chest to feel his heart – it was thumping strongly inside the cage of his ribs, and Will knew Hannibal could feel it against his palm. "At least not with you. I should have been able to protect you more efficiently...but you're alive, Will. That's all that matters to me.”

Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will again, fingers brushing lightly against one of his nipples as a hand traveled from his chest back onto the bed. Will gasped and bit his lip at the warm brush of fingers against the sensitive peak _–_ hips bucking to drag the outline of his cock along Hannibal's. Will was shamelessly hard, and he wanted him to know it.

"You were _vicious_ back there. Took his head clean off. I'd say that was a job well done," he purred, running his hands along Hannibal's chest. He threaded his fingers through the hair there, meeting the dark intensity of Hannibal's gaze with equal intent.

Typical of him to blame himself for Will's own inexperience. But Hannibal was right...he _was_ alive. Alive, breathing, and hungry for Hannibal's touch. " _Hannibal_ ," he begged. He made him _feel_ alive. Every moment spent by his side was one he wouldn't trade.

Will brought a knee up through the slit in his towel, settling his leg over Hannibal's hip. "I need to feel you against me...I need your hands on me, your lips, your teeth. Anything, _please_.” He didn't care if he sounded desperate now. Maybe he was. "Everything."

"And you shall have it," Hannibal promised, rolling his hips against Will once more, slowly and teasingly. He didn't want to move too fast, even faced with Will’s pleas. Hannibal wanted to touch and kiss every inch of his skin, wanted to take his time, loving and worshiping Will as he deserved. "You shall have everything."

Leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses down Will's torso, Hannibal only stopped when he reached the towel around his hips, which he easily got out of the way. Without warning he brought his face to Will's crotch, nose against the base of his cock and nuzzling into his pubic hair as Hannibal breathed deeply, taking in Will’s heady scent. He _loved_ it. Not wasting any time, Hannibal took Will's cock in hand, pressing his tongue to the base and licking his way up to the tip. He slowly wrapped his fingers around him and took Will into his mouth inch by inch, engulfing him in wetness and heat, until his lips met his fingers. Then Hannibal was moving up again, sucking lightly until he had only the glans in his mouth.

Being exposed like this – vulnerable and bare at Hannibal's mercy – sent a violent shiver down Will's spine. That sinful mouth on him never failed to drive him wild; the knowledge of what it was capable of only heightening his arousal. He reached down to grip a fistful of Hannibal's hair, still drying, and pulled just hard enough to convey his pleasure. His other hand went behind him to grip the headboard, heedless of his injured palms. Hannibal sucked him and Will watched with hungry eyes, resisting the urge to thrust into the back of his throat; chase his own pleasure.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed, tightening his hold. Will managed to keep himself relatively still, his hips twitching just slightly, eager to bury his cock into the slick cavern of Hannibal's mouth. Instead he groaned and let himself be teased, his body burning hot like a brand as Hannibal held his gaze. He knew he liked to watch, liked to see him squirm and beg, falling apart under his touch. Will didn't mind – he was greedy for anything this man was willing to give him. He owed him his life; _belonged_ to him.

Hannibal hummed softly around Will's cock, eyes fixed on his as he held his hips down with both hands. He took the whole shaft into his mouth, guiding Will deep into his throat as he pinned him to the bed. Typically Hannibal enjoyed doing this until Will came down his throat, even letting him thrust into his mouth if he so pleased – but tonight Hannibal wanted to go slower. He wanted to savor Will as much as he could, every inch of him, because life was fragile and not guaranteed. Will could easily have died if fate had made a different call, everything they'd built shattered in an instant.

Nothing in this world was promised, and he knew they could lose what they had at any given moment. Every second with Will was a gift, everything about him infinitely precious, and Hannibal wanted to cherish and love him like no other.

Only after he felt satisfied did Hannibal release Will's cock, moving back to let it slide out of his mouth and pressing kisses to Will's inner thigh. His skin was warmer than usual, and Hannibal couldn't help but bite down on the tender flesh there – Will had said he wanted Hannibal's teeth on him, after all. Leaving an imprint of his teeth behind, he parted Will's legs and lifted them, pressing his tongue lightly to his entrance, the warm, wet muscle moving slowly to tease and coax more moans from him.

Will's breath caught in his throat, brows drawing together at the feel of Hannibal's tongue swiping over his hole. His cock was curved against his stomach, shiny with spit and pooling precum into the hollow of his navel. Hannibal knew exactly what he was doing when he reduced him to this – held him open and powerless, his mouth a weapon. Lavishing attention with his tongue, leaving Will breathless and begging for his cock. He wanted more; pushed back against the gentle pressure, jaw slack with pleasure. He would have called Hannibal cruel for his sweet torture, but he knew in the end it'd be worth the wait.

"That's it," Will gasped, smoothing his fingers along Hannibal's scalp. His thighs trembled, but Hannibal's grip was unrelenting. " _God_ , don't stop." Will let his head fall back against the pillows, releasing his grip on the headboard to thumb a hardened nipple. If Hannibal was going to take this slow, he planned to enjoy every second in the meantime.

Hannibal happily obliged, unable to stop even if he tried. He experimented with different motions – flicking his tongue, pressing it to Will's hole and licking a broad stripe over the sensitive skin to see the different responses he could garner. Will was absolutely beautiful, and Hannibal loved the way he pushed against him and panted in between moans. He only stopped when he had Will whimpering, reaching for the lube on his bedside table and getting some of it onto his fingers. The towel that was once around Hannibal’s waist had fallen away with his movements, and it was not missed. Slowly but surely he pushed a finger into Will’s body, finding no resistance.

"So eager for me," Hannibal said in a low voice, hoarse with arousal. Only Will was capable of making Hannibal sound this way. He felt so soft inside, so warm that Hannibal felt his own cock twitch and leak in sympathy. As much as he liked to tease Will and take his time, he had already waited long enough. He felt a burning need to be inside of him.

Hannibal removed his digit and immediately sunk two into Will instead, aiming for his prostate to massage it with the pads of his fingers. "Tell me how it feels."

Will struggled to speak.

"You— you want me to _talk?"_ he huffed, incredulous. "Like _this...?_ " But he couldn't deny Hannibal's request. He wasn't sure how coherent he'd be, but Will wanted him to know how good he felt. How good Hannibal was _making_ him feel. He moaned at the increasing pressure, his toes curling at the sensation.

God, he wanted Hannibal inside him. _Needed_ it. Taking two of his fingers like this felt good...those fingers rubbing him from the inside felt even better – but Will knew the best was yet to come. Knew he'd only be satisfied once he was stuffed full of Hannibal's cock, and even then he'd be begging him to move, to fuck into him until they were both coming. He chuckled lowly in between heaving breaths, eyes closing in languid pleasure.

"It's... _oh,_ fuck, it's..." Will’s cock jerked and throbbed, drooling onto his stomach. "I can feel it in my cock. Like I want to come," he groaned. Hannibal all but growled, pulling out to coat his fingers liberally before slipping in a third, earning a hiss and the clamp of Will’s muscles for his effort. Despite the discomfort, Will’s lips curled into an indulgent smile.

"I feel...full. Stretched around your fingers." With his eyes closed it was even more intense, allowing him to focus solely on the feeling of Hannibal's fingers inside him. He clenched decadently around the digits, his back arching as a moan tore from his throat. There was something so erotic, something so _filthy_ in the tight squeeze of his hole around Hannibal's fingers.

"Feels like I need your cock in me," Will gasped. "Need _you_..." He couldn't help but bunch Hannibal's hair up in his palm, eyelids fluttering open. Will wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but decided against it – the bandaging would complicate things. Instead he ran two fingers teasingly along his length, watching as Hannibal worked in between his legs.

Thankfully for them both, it had never occurred to Hannibal to deny Will what he wanted, _needed_ , even if his intention had been to tease a bit longer. Pulling his fingers out with a slick, obscene sound, Hannibal grabbed the bottle of lube again to squeeze some into his palm and spread it onto his cock, sighing with the pleasure it gave him. He was painfully hard after teasing Will for so long – every touch felt so intense, making him leak and swell even more.

Lifting Will's legs to place them around his waist, Hannibal guided his cock into him, pushing all the way in slowly and smoothly. Hannibal buried his face in Will's neck and groaned, not moving just yet – letting Will adjust to the feeling of being filled like this.

Will shifted his legs just slightly around Hannibal and the motion had him clenching around his cock. With another loud groan he bit down on Will's neck – not too hard, but hard enough to leave an impression. He licked and sucked hard at the mark, knowing he would leave a purple bruise behind. He was breathing heavily and hot against Will’s skin, tense with restraint.

“Better?" Hannibal asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. He finally began to move his hips slowly, pulling out of Will just a fraction only to push in again, soft pants falling from his lips.

To Will, Hannibal was a _vision._ He couldn't help but stare, hooded eyes gleaming at the sensuous picture he painted in the warm glow of the lamplight. A sharp intake of breath – jaw clenching at the aching stretch, Will's muscles had fluttered around the initial intrusion. But the slow, rhythmic movements of Hannibal's hips soon had him blossoming underneath his touch.  _Unfurling_.

Hannibal was radiant above him, his golden skin slick with sweat, glistening...Will's cock thickened impossibly at the sight, trapped between their bellies. The friction left him flushed and panting, the heavy thud of his heartbeat increasing its pace. They were pressed together so tightly, chest to chest, and the intimacy was everything Will had been craving. It made his blood sing.

Joined like this, it was easy to imagine that he and Hannibal were one and the same. A single dynamic creature. A deadly beast with two backs.

Will ran his thumbs along the high planes of Hannibal's cheekbones, tracing gently across the small scar there.

" _Better_ ," he said. "But fair's fair, Hannibal..." Will’s hands came to rest at Hannibal's shoulders, hips canted to better accept him – they rose to meet Hannibal’s on each inward press. Will keened, a desperate sound, before nuzzling sweetly into Hannibal's neck. He smoothed a hand down the other man's body to claw at his backside, where he could feel the toned muscles undulating beneath Hannibal's skin. "How does it feel?"

Hannibal's mouth quirked.

"It feels exquisite," he replied, and groaned as he pushed into Will again – still very slowly, savoring the moment as much as he could. He didn't want to move too fast, didn't want it to end. He hadn't expected Will to pose the same question he’d asked just minutes ago. It was a clever little revenge. Will Graham was remarkable indeed, never failing to delight him.

Hannibal pressed kisses to Will's jaw and then moved closer to his ear, lowering his voice.

"I feel you slick and tight around me. Your body yielding to mine, hot and clenching and alive," he cooed. "One of the greatest pleasures in which I can partake. It leaves me breathless...more so when your muscles flex around m—" He was interrupted by a loud groan as Will did just that, intentionally clenching around him so hard it left Hannibal momentarily unable to think. "You...move so sweetly beneath me,” he continued after a few grounding seconds. “Sensually. Your flesh and bones grinding against mine. _See,_ Will? Our bodies fit together perfectly. Move as one," Hannibal said, voice rich with reverence and awe. He slid his arms underneath Will’s body, holding him even closer and feeling as the muscles of Will’s back moved against his hands.

Will groaned at the whispered words, Hannibal's accent heavy and thick with arousal. The sounds of their coupling echoed through him, ringing in his bones – the soft, wet squelch of Hannibal plunging into him, the gentle _smack_ of sweat-slick skin, flesh meeting in their languid pace. Labored breaths, fevered gasps and decadent moans. Will's chest swelled with the praise, his body thrumming with pleasure and heat. He wrapped his arms strongly around Hannibal's neck, imagining that they were truly melding together, never to part.

" _Hannibal_ ," he choked out, hungry for more of that gravelly voice in his ear. He felt drunk on Hannibal's adoration; needed more of it just to function. Will threaded his fingers through gray-blond hair, pulling to make Hannibal bare his throat. Attacking with tongue and teeth, Will bit down with every thrust of those hips, feeling the rumble of the answering growl against his mouth. "Tell me everything."

Will's mouth made Hannibal shiver and grunt loudly, and he began thrusting harder into him – it felt so good it was sinful. But Will's voice was even better, igniting his appetite and making him even more aroused. It was blissful.

"Everything," Hannibal repeated, lowering his head to kiss every inch of Will's body he could reach – his throat, collarbone, shoulder, the side of his neck. He planted hot, wet kisses feverishly onto Will's skin, sucking to make the man in his arms moan louder. "Like how beautiful you sound. Your voice is so soft when we start. Gentle and calm when you speak to me; tell me what you want. But it becomes hoarse... _changes_ when I touch you. It makes me want more, more of your sweet moans and whimpers, of your shaky, unsteady breaths against my skin, so warm, so beautiful."

Hannibal caught Will's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling and tugging softly, groaning into Will's ear. "I like it when you're loud for me. The needy sounds you make, just as you are now."

"You _make_ me like this," Will answered, breath coming quick and hot against Hannibal's skin. The effect he had on him was enormous; the release of inhibitions, the acceptance of his own desires. It made sex either gritty and primal, or sweet and intense – much like it was now – and every combination in between.

As much as Will itched to take control, roll Hannibal onto his back and ride him within an inch of his life, he enjoyed the slow, steady crescendo of their lovemaking. Being pinned against the bed by Hannibal's hips, feeling the glide of warm skin against his own...he couldn't imagine living without it. He could hear himself growing louder with Hannibal's attentions – as he redoubled the cadence of his thrusts, Will was already beginning to fall apart.

The cut at his neck stung as sweat soaked through the bandage, but the sensation was easily drowned out by the pressure building at his pelvis. Will could feel Hannibal stroking him from the inside, the heavy drag of his cock across his prostate making him jolt and leak across their bellies.

“Good,” Hannibal whispered, loving the way Will’s body was responding to him, and it was true – _he_ made Will like that, and it made him feel powerful. Their bodies were pressed so close together that Will’s cock was trapped between them, and with every thrust of Hannibal’s hips he wasn’t just stimulating Will’s prostate but his cock as well, could feel it leaking and twitching against him. Mouthing at Will’s neck, Hannibal pressed his tongue and teeth against his skin, now covered in a thin layer of sweat. He increased the strength and pace of his thrusts, making use of his stamina.

“Underneath you taste of musk and earth. Like something wild. I can’t keep my mouth from your skin,” Hannibal breathed, his voice nearly subsonic. He panted heavily against Will’s throat, indulging his senses. “It's intoxicating...smooth and warm with your blood. The taste of salt and sweetness.” He bit Will’s neck again, teeth pressing sharply with more pressure against his skin. He wanted to leave marks all over Will’s body.

Moving down to Will’s shoulder, Hannibal drove himself harder into the pliant body beneath him, his groans muffled by Will’s flesh in his mouth. He pressed his nose to Will’s neck and inhaled deeply – the fresh, crisp fragrance of soap and shampoo – but that wasn’t the only thing he could detect when he breathed him in.

“I can still smell blood on you, lingering. Sweat. But above all you smell like me,” Hannibal murmured, sucking another dark bruise into the soft skin of Will’s neck. “My scent is all over you.”

" _Fuck_ ," Will rasped, the words lighting a fire in his gut. Blood, sweat and Hannibal. He couldn't think of anything more fitting. 

Will locked his ankles at the small of Hannibal's back, moans growing in volume, another ripping from his throat as soon as the last had died. He was _so_ close – Hannibal marking him, claiming him, speaking so sweetly in low tones that both calmed and aroused had him breathless. Every kiss, every bite, every mark he sucked onto his skin made him feel treasured; worshiped. Like something precious.

But Hannibal knew he was neither fragile nor weak. He was not afraid to give Will what he needed now, driving into him more harshly than before, his pace swift and unfaltering. Will knew what they shared defied explanation, but it was almost as if Hannibal could read his mind through the signals of his body: his smell, the noises he made, the way he moved and quivered around him. Perhaps he could even taste it in the subtle flavors of his sweat and skin, all serving to betray what he knew was imminent.  
  
Lean muscle shifted and rippled beneath Will's skin as he moved seamlessly with Hannibal, panting hotly against his throat. Strong hands slid down to his waist, gripping Will tightly – then he was being pulled back onto Hannibal's cock, held flush against snapping hips. Will tensed beneath him, the points of contact where Hannibal was against, inside and surrounding him tingling with pleasure. He was giddy with it, breathy laughter pushed from his lungs with each thrust until a change of angle had Will on the brink of orgasm.

Hannibal played him like an instrument, striking the sweetest note _again_ and _again_ with toe-curling precision. Will could hear himself crying out but couldn't make sense of the words, the lilt of his voice far different from the neutral speech he so often adopted. It didn't take much more than that – Hannibal slammed into him a few more times and Will was coming _hard_ , emptying across their stomachs with the spasming clench of muscles, skin flushed pink from his chest to his chin.

Watching and feeling Will come was usually all Hannibal needed to bring about his own orgasm, especially when he squeezed so tightly, so encouragingly around him. It made Hannibal groan louder, hot puffs of breath against Will's shoulder – he was not far behind.  
  
“I love watching you," he said, his voice but a whisper. Hannibal did not trust himself to speak with any volume, hearing his voice falter all the same. “ _Feeling_ you.” The pleasure coursing through his body was all-consuming, making it harder to think, harder to focus on what he wanted to say. Still, Hannibal felt he had to convey how he felt, somehow make Will see himself the way he did.

“The...picturesque arch of your back,” he choked out. “The urgent squeeze of you from the inside. The way your body wraps around me and pulls me in, how you tense and throb _as—_ ”

But Hannibal couldn't go on – a loud groan escaped his mouth and he pressed his face to Will's neck as his orgasm washed through him. All coherent thought vanished from his mind as he emptied himself deep inside Will’s body. It was all Hannibal could feel; Will, hot and tight and slick around him, soft skin and firm muscle tensing and contracting. That beautiful body squirming as he whimpered softly with oversensitivity, breathing fast and ragged. Will was so alive in his arms, clinging to him like a vise, just as tightly as Hannibal was holding onto him.

It took him a moment to recover, to be able to finally lift his head and look into Will's half-lidded eyes, smiling softly at him in complete adoration.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked, bringing one hand up to carefully touch the bandage against Will's neck. It was wet with sweat and he wondered if he would have to change it.

" _Mmm._..you have no idea," Will drawled, reluctant to relinquish Hannibal from the eager grip of his body, slippery and warm with his release. He was _glowing_. And quite possibly considering nearly being killed more often. "Better than alright.”

But Hannibal was still fearful he'd hurt Will somehow, injured him in a bout of reckless abandon. "Are you in any pain?" he asked.

Will smiled lazily, shaking his head against the pillow. “No...no pain, Hannibal— just this. You.” He smiled and covered Hannibal's hand with his own, the fierce and gentle strength of it held fast against his throat. These were the hands that had saved him, mended him. It had not been the first time, and it surely wouldn't be the last – how Will had ever survived without them, he did not know. He realized, with a surge of fondness, that he would never have to.

Will was supine, muscles slack from exertion, sweat cooling on his skin as his breathing began to calm. It was a pleasant exhaustion and he hummed, Hannibal's love a sweet, tender ache in his bones. He let his legs fall open, wincing only slightly as Hannibal finally pulled free of his body. There was a certain emptiness, but nothing that the presence beside him didn't fill to bursting. Will's heart was just as full.

He felt at peace. 

Hannibal kissed him again, languid and soft, before pulling away to retrieve the towels strewn haphazardly across the bed. Will felt his face heat at the rather impressive mess he'd made as Hannibal wiped it from their skin. He cleaned with gentle strokes across their abdomens before turning his attention to where Will was sticky with lube and Hannibal’s own spend.  
  
"Hannibal," Will groaned. "We'll take another shower in the morning. Toss the towels and get over here."

To his delight Hannibal conceded, bunching up the towels and tossing them to the floor. Then he was kissing Will's smirk away, pulling up the blankets to drape them across their naked bodies and slotting himself snugly against his backside. 

Will felt fingers tracing along his flank, then an arm was wrapping strongly across his middle, the other sliding just above his head. He could feel Hannibal nuzzling into the nape of his neck – breathing him in – and he sighed, shuddering quietly in his arms. A smile tugged at his lips, though Hannibal could not see it.

“ _You_ —” Will stifled a tired yawn, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. “You know how you took his head clean off?” he asked with a hint of good humor. He supposed their big game had deserved it – perhaps he’d had it coming from the start. “I noticed you also took it with you. Since when did you start collecting trophies?”

Admittedly, Will wasn't opposed to the idea of a grisly wall mount.

“I've always collected trophies. Well, I’ve always eaten them,” Hannibal chuckled, kissing the back of Will's neck again. “I was thinking _smalahove_ – there's a traditional Norwegian recipe I’d like to try. What do you think?” He knew it might be a bit too much, even for Will who had accepted his cannibalism – and had been eating human meat with him for some time now. Still, he was curious to see what Will would think of his suggestion.

“Bit of a far cry from sheep’s head,” Will said. “I'm not sure I could eat something that was staring right back at me – even if you made up for in flavor what it lacked in presentation. _Elegance_.”

“It wouldn't be staring for too long...the eyeballs are delicious. I’d be more than happy to start with them if it bothered you.” Hannibal's lips brushed against Will's skin as he spoke, and he buried his nose into Will's hair again, breathing deeply with a smile.

Will scoffed quietly, slowly letting his eyes drift closed. There was a definite thrill to imagining the scenario – crushing those bloodshot eyes between his teeth. Sure, there might be a texture issue, but it wasn't anything he wasn't willing to try. Especially if Hannibal led the way. 

“Only if you give me another shot,” Will said with a lazy smile. He bit back another yawn, body trembling, his arm coming to rest where Hannibal held him tight across the torso. He'd long grown used to unusual pillow talk. “At hunting I mean. I want to lead, I just...need some more practice.”

“Alright,” Hannibal agreed, closing his eyes as well. He didn't need to see Will in his arms, because he could feel him – safe, solid, breathing. “Next time won't be so hard...you'll know what to expect. But I need you to promise me you'll be more careful. I can't entertain the thought of losing you, Will,” he warned.

“I’m not that easy to kill,” came Will’s honest reply, though the feeling was mutual.

At any rate, death did not seem keen on claiming him – and Will had the scars to prove it. “Luckily, neither are you. But if it makes you feel better…” he said, stroking his thumb along the back of Hannibal’s hand. Will could already feel his consciousness fading. “I promise.”

The words had Hannibal humming softly, satisfied. It did make him feel better. He slid his fingers between Will’s, wanting to feel him even closer. Connected. The gauze around Will’s hand reminded him of what had happened, but also that Will was right – he wasn’t easy to kill, and he wouldn’t give up without a fight. And Hannibal would always be there to protect him.

" _Darling boy_ ," he whispered, sighing against Will’s skin as he allowed himself to relax with the love of his life in his arms. Their weary bodies were in need of rest, and Hannibal was content to drift off just like this.

Will would heal, and together they'd perfect their fatal tactics. The two hunters fell asleep to the slow, even breaths of their counterparts, dreaming of beautiful synchronicity.

**Author's Note:**

> I did Will's POV & the beta work, and Hannibal's POV was written by the incredible [hannilecter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamsmurderhusband/profile). This was my first published work in the Hannibal fandom, so I'm a bit nervous- but we hope you enjoyed it regardless. Thanks for reading!


End file.
